


wednesday afternoon.

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr requests. [98]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Um, Beatles being Beatles. Don’t really mind how, just want some cuddles and fluff.”





	wednesday afternoon.

1965,

They laid together in a bundle on the floor, the hard wood covered in a mass of blankets and pillows. They were laughing and rolling around on the floor of Paul and Ringo’s shared hotel room on one of their rare days off. They could go drink. Go to a party and find a bird and have some fun. But why bother when they were all exhausted after days of work? And when they could easily find fun on their own with the radio on, playing their favorite music, while smoking the occasional blunt?

John huffed the dark smoke at Paul, over the head of Ringo who was slowly dozing off so softly in his lap. Paul frowned and waved the smoke a way with a cough before breaking out in laughter with John, Ringo only stirring slightly against John’s square chest. George had altogether disappeared down the hall of the terribly fancy hotel for the mission of finding snacks for the increasingly stoned men. He had mentioned his ‘bloody craving’ for biscuits as he fought his way up from the floor with Ringo’s and Paul’s feet around his ankles, fighting to keep him down with boyish laughter. “Oh, sir Paul,” John cackled as Paul fumbled around on their makeshift picnic blanket, seemingly looking desperately for something, “what’re ye doing?”

“Looking for the bloody blunts,” he grumbled and glared at John with a glimmer of jest in his eyes, “you’ve bloody well smoked them all, haven’t you?” John shook his head, moving his body and Ringo along with his dramatic movement, “nuh uh,” but the way he smiled told a different tale. Ringo groaned in his sleep and wrapped his arms around John as he muttered something inaudible. The duo kept their giggles at the drummer at a minimum so not to wake the tired Beatle. Paul, giving up his search, stretched out towards the cigarette hanging lazily from John’s mouth and snatched it before the elder could think to react in response. “Aha,” Paul laughed and inhaled deeply from the long sought-after prize. John called out for his stolen treasure but was swiftly interrupted by the door swinging open by the kick of George, appearing at the entrance to the room with his arms full of various snacks.

“‘Eey,” John erupted and throw his arms up in greeting to the youngest Beatle, whose back was turned to the group as he struggled in closing the door with his arms full- not wanting to let go of his precious loot. Paul watched his friend in silence as he fought with holding on to the food and moving through the room, “here ye are,” George muttered through a mouth full of… something and threw various bags down unto the lap of Paul- John’s still being occupied by Ringo, softly snoring. “Oh, he’s a goner, eh?” George snicker and fell down on his ass with a huff. Paul looked through the various items with growing confusion as he pulled out a bottle of rosé wine with a raised brow and a far off look in George’s direction. “I thought you’d get soda-”

George interrupted with a loud burp and a cackle, “this place is gaudy as fuck. That’s all they had to drink. Rosé and champagne,” he started to snicker, ”unless ye want water.” Paul groaned and forced the bottle open to take a large swig of the bottle before throwing himself against George. They shared the bottle in silence as they watched John rest his head gently on top of Ringo’s to slowly fall asleep himself, losing a hard fought battle to stay awake and crack jokes at the rest of the band’s expense.


End file.
